ill love you forever
by sammy202
Summary: Freeza and cell one hit wonder smuty


This shall be my one hit wonder that I said I'd never do. But I shall make up for it by making it long. Please let me know if you like it. I am making more of these for the fans. I'm keeping it the same as my other story. Both are in their final form.

at the moment we are moving sammy story from aff

more to come

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing you so don't sue us

**Warring:** this is for adults so if you can't handle it don't read it.

--------------------

I'll love you forever

There was a noise through the house. Everyone did his or her best to ignore it. You could hear the moans and screams of pleasure no matter how far you went. Everyone knew that this would go on for hours. They had just begun. At least they loved each other.

Freeza was on the receiving end this time. It was only fair. He had his way the last time. But he couldn't help not wanting to be on the top. He felt his lover pushing himself further and further into him. Freeza kept calling out for his lover to continue and to continue at a harder and faster rate.

He couldn't help but smile as he was being forced forward. He could hear his lover whispering to him. Freeza did his best to move his tail out of the way but it kept moving on its own.

He grit his teeth, his nails dug into the sheets, he was going to hit his highest point of ecstasy. He pushed himself back to feel the full force. He bit his lip and let his lover fill him up. But that wasn't the end, oh no. He wanted more.

"Turn around. I want to be on top this time."

"You always have to have your way now don't you Freeza?"

"Of course."

The candles in his room flickered. The light in Cell's eyes changed. He had agreed.

"Fine. But only because I can't say no to you."

Freeza held him from behind. He kissed Cell's cheek.

"You treat me so well."

"And don't you forget it."

Freeza stuck his tongue out and positioned himself. Cell was used to being the "man" in the relationship but sometimes Freeza wanted to have some pleasure.

Freeza rubbed some oil from his lamp onto his length and slowly inserted himself. Cell had some of the blanket in his mouth. He had to stop himself from crying out. Freeza tried to be gentle.

He slowly let out a moan. It didn't take long for all of his manhood to go into his lover. Cell let out a small cry. Freeza put his tail in Cell's mouth to silence him. Cell got the hint but an evil idea of his own. He extended his tail and placed it inside of Freeza.

"No fair."

Cell pulled Freeza's tail out of his mouth for a moment.

"You never said I couldn't use it."

"Sneaky bastard."

Freeza didn't complain after that. He just took it. He got his revenge by starting out hard. He forced himself into Cell as hard as he could.

Cell accidentally bit Freeza's tail.

Freeza bit his tongue. He moved his tail out.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident."

Freeza continued to suck on his tail. He removed himself from Cell and sat on the other end of the bed. Cell put his tail away, followed him and took Freeza into his arms.

"I'm sorry. Really."

Freeza ignored him. Cell tried winning Freeza back. He rubbed against him affectionately then tried moving his hands lower. Freeza slapped his hands.

Cell stopped and thought for a moment. He moved his hands to Freeza's sides and began to tickle him.

Freeza tried to remain like a rock but soon broke. He giggled then broke out laughing. Cell continued until Freeza was gasping for air.

"Give up?"

"Yes… stop…."

Cell let go. Freeza caught his breath, looked over his shoulder and glared at Cell. Cell got a look on his face like, what are you going to do about it? Freeza pounced on Cell. Cell fell backwards and held Freeza's tiny form in his arms. Freeza licked Cell's cheek. Cell grabbed Freeza's chin and kissed him.

They had a tongue war. (I heard this phrase then I had to use it.)

Cell moved his hand lower under Freeza's belly and searched for his length.

He began to stroke it. Freeza fell over and started to moan near Cell's ear. He lifted Freeza up and laid him back against the pillows.

Cell cleaned Freeza off with a cloth and began to suck on him. Freeza bit on his index finger and turned his head to the side.

Cell watched his facial expressions while he moved. Freeza grabbed the blankets at his sides and let out a cry. Cell pulled away. He got a bit on his face.

He wiped himself clean then licked his hand. Freeza hadn't stopped panting yet.

"You alright?"

Freeza's chest kept its steady pace of rising and falling. Cell moved above him and looked down at him. Freeza stared right through him.

"You've been waiting to let that out. Sorry for spoiling it for you."

Cell sat down on Freeza's length and grit his teeth. Freeza started to snap out of it. Cell moved up and down trying to get Freeza out of his little world. He placed his palms flat on Freeza's chest and moves him deeper inside. Freeza reached up and held onto Cell's hips. Both began to cry out, calling each other's name.

The heat between them was intense. The flame of the fire of the candles could not compare. Cell grabbed Freeza and began to shove him in harder. Freeza took his hint and pushed Cell onto the bed.

He began to thrust himself into him as hard as he could. Cell couldn't wait any longer. He had to come. He would explode otherwise. Freeza

came inside of him while getting covered with his lover's juices. He pulled himself out and cleaned his lover up. Cell grabbed Freeza and flipped him over.

He cleaned his stomach with his tongue.

"How are you holding up?"

"I can go another round. Why? You can't handle this?"

"I never said that."

When Freeza finished off with his little meal, he turned and faced Cell. Cell looked up at him, starting to feel fatigue. Freeza held himself open and lowered himself.

He groaned as he felt Cell all the way inside of him. He didn't care if he wasn't well lubricated, he had to have him, and now.

Freeza grabbed Cell's hands and placed them on his waist. His tail was between Cell's legs, trying to get inside him. Cell lifted his hips to help him out. He opened his mouth but no sound came out as Freeza's tail entered him.

Freeza was nearly insane. He was falling on Cell as hard as he could. His tail was trying to please Cell at the same time. Freeza could feel Cell's nails digging into his sides.

"Ah… harder…"

"I have… no control here… Freeza…"

Freeza fell as hard as he could. His head fell back and his breathing was deep. Cell's breathing was just as hard. As they climaxed, they became louder. Their bodies covered in sweat slide against each other.

Cell grabbed Freeza and forced him down for the last time. Freeza's eyes opened wide as he came. The last thing that came from Freeza's mouth was a few short squeaks. He fell backwards. Cell, with the last bit of his strength, lifted Freeza off of him and onto the blanket. He pulled Freeza's tail out of his ass and crawled over next to Freeza.

"That was great."

"We ruined your sheets."

Both started laughing. Freeza snuggled up next to Cell. Cell took him into his arms.

"Cell…"

"Yeah?"

"Will you always be with me?"

"Freeza… I will always love you."

"Forever?"

Cell kissed Freeza then stroked the back of his hand against his cheek.

"I promise. I'll love you forever."

I am evil, yesss


End file.
